Namikaze Kaede: Chasing Idols
by katherinekitkat13
Summary: She was an unexpected baby born in the time of war, some would say she was a miracle child born over a decade after her older brother, to some, an unwanted child to her parents, but that didn't matter. Finally up! Kaede's Gaiden entailing her life with Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Tsunade, etc. Hope you like it, let me know what you think.


This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Lastly, I apologize if you may find some anachronisms; details that may stray from Kishimoto's timeline, please note that it's because not much is revealed between Minato and Kushina's relationship and that I am trying to sequence the events that would fit appropriately to the current plotline; the Namikaze Misaki fictions.

A little guideline just in case you get lost in the time line. instead of being 13 years old the night of the Kyuubi's attack, Kakashi and Kaede would be 14, also Kakashi and Kaede enter the academy at the age of 4, Kakashi graduates at 5 ahead of everybody else and Kaede at 6 together with Obito, Rin, Asuma, Kurenai etc. Kaede goes MIA when she was 11, around the same time Kakashi was promoted into a jonin.

Thanks for reading!

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

She was an unexpected baby born in the time of war, some would say she was a miracle child born over a decade after her older brother, to some, an unwanted child to her parents, but that didn't matter.

They didn't even live long enough to see her on her first month, because as soon as her mother was able to move, she and her father was deployed to a mission that would end their lives. She now had but her older brother to look after her.

And look after her he did, there was no denying, to anyone who ever knew him that Minato was an amazing person, he was smart, strong, but at the same time he was also nurturing and caring even borderline spoiling, but he did very well posing as both a mother and a father to her.

Growing up, Kaede had one and only one ambition in life, and that is to grow up to be just like Minato-nii.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"Isn't that the yellow flash's little sister?"

"She looks so small and chubby"

"She's so cute, look at those red cheeks"

"I agree, but what is she doing here at the opening ceremony?"

Whispers of all kinds surrounded her, it was her first day at the academy, and everybody was staring at the little cute and chubby little girl with her blonde hair in pigtails, cheeks red with shyness as everybody watched her. There was only one thing in their mind, why was a cute little girl going for such a profession, in this war torn era, she'd be lucky if she'll be able to make it past being a genin.

Kaede pouted in the corner, her cheeks all red with all the attention she was getting, with a doting and over protective brother, Kaede wasn't exposed to the crowds before just as she was now, of course her brother was quite well known even at a young age, he was already dubbed as the yellow flash. Due to her brother spoiling her so much, especially with his home cooked food she grew to be a chubby rose-cheeked little kid.

"Oh, you look cute Kaede-chan you're blushing so hard you look brighter than my hair" a red haired figure exclaimed practically tackling her to the ground, rubbing her cheek against Kaede's red ones. Kushina, her brother's lady love and the only figure Kaede considered as her mother to her brother's father figure.

"Neh, don't tease her too much Kushina, it's her first time being in such a big crowd" Minato said patting her imouto's head.

"Eh, but she's going to be a ninja, Minato, she's going to have to get rid of her fear of crowds" Kushina scolded Minato as she was being too much on her sister again.

"Kushi-nee is right nii-chan, I have to ever come this if I want to be as strong as you" Kaede said, her big blue eyes shining with determination as she broke away from her onii-chan's grasp to look up at him.

"Yosh, yosh, if that's how it is. Kaede, do your best" Minato said kneeling down in front of Kaede to fix her hair one last time. His little sister as she took a huge intake of breath and immersed herself in the crowd of rowdy children her age.

"There she goes, little Kaede going off on her own" Kushina said tearing up, she might have been the one to push Kaede to pursue her dreams, but still she had been the weeper.

"Now now, Kushina, don't let anyone thinking you've gone weak" Minato jested placing a hand on her shoulder. Kushina 'lightly' jabbed her elbow on Minato's torso, before resting her head on his shoulder as the opening ceremony for the ninja academy commenced.

"Fatso!"

"Chubby!"

"Obese"

It hadn't even been a week since the commencement exercises and Kaede was already being bullied at school. It took everything gentle hearted Kaede had to stop the tears from falling from blue eyes as bullies would often corner her inside their room just to pull at her hair and call her names.

That day hadn't been any better as several of her classmates huddled against pulling at her pigtails and calling her names, calling her every name in their book of insults to force her to cry, but stubborn Kaede refused to cry and show any sort of weakness in the presence of her tormentors.

"Leave me alone" Kaede finally yelled at them, using her weight to tackle her classmates out of her way. Some chased after her, but none was able to catch up, for even with her incredible rate she had her speed and stamina.

Once she had completely lost her classmates, only then did Kaede let her tears fall as she slowed from dashing to walking, her eyes flooded with tears that she didn't notice someone before her until she bumped and fell on her bum.

"I'm sorr-" Kaede stopped midway to realize who she bumped into, the gods probably hate her, for out of all the people she could bump into, she collided with one of her classmates, and not just any of her classmates, he bumped into Hatake Kakashi, her smartest and undoubtedly coolest classmate.

"My bad" Young Kakashi tried to offer his hand but the closer his hand approached Kaede, the farther she backed away, until she ran away from him, leaving him pondering with a sweat dropped on what he had done wrong. He recognized, Namikaze Kaede, but then again who wouldn't, as soon as they both entered the academy they were both labelled as someone to look up to being families with incredible people.

"I'm home" Kaede announced herself entering their apartment, the lights where one and the place smelled like food so she figured, either Kushina or Minato, probably even both were already in.

"Ah, Kaede how was your day at the academy" Minato greeted whilst setting the table as Kushina made final preparations for their dinner.

Kaede stopped and looked up to her parental figures who both had worked so hard for her sake, so instead of sharing them how utterly terrible her day had been, she looked at the floor to collect herself and gave her award winning smile, sitting down at the table to tell her exactly how her day went, without the bullying.

"Who would have thought that smiling way too much would hurt your face" Kaede complained rubbing her sore chubby cheeks that night.

"That's what you get for lying through your teeth" the sudden sound of Kushina's voice scared her almost to a point of falling off the balcony she was sitting on.

"Kushina-nee, I wasn't lying, my day went pretty well" Kaede explained as she composed herself once again to her seat. Kushina sighed and approached her slowly.

"Let me tell you two things, one, divulsion of the truth is also considered lying, and secondly" Kushina paused to lift Kaede's chin to look her in the eyes.

"You look down on the ground to collect your thoughts before you lie" from there, Kaede's tears were like a broken dam as she told Kushina how terrible her days, short as they might have been in the academy. Kaede cried her frustrations out in the comfort of Kushina's embrace, who listened and comforted her cries.

"Shh, it's alright Kaede, did you know, that I was bullied too?"

"But who would bully you, you're so pretty and your hair is so beautiful and you're not fat" Kaede whimpered viciously wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. Kushina removed Kaede's hands and wiped her tears away with her own hands.

"Well, for one I was an outsider, and my classmates would make fun of me because of my unique hair, calling me names like tomato and whatnot" Kushina said.

"So what did you do to make them stop" Kaede asked, her tears finally starting to halt.

"Well, I punched their guts and I beat them till they were begging for their lives, those boys think-" Kushina began, suddenly turning to the red hot habanero until a noise of someone clearing their throat from outside Kaede's door stopped her.

"Well, I guess what I am trying to say is that whatever those bullies say or do, it doesn't make you who you are, stand up for what you believe is right, and never settle for anything less" Kushina advised and right there and then, Kaede knew, she wanted to be strong like Kushina.

The next day, Kaede entered the academy with a resolve brighter than the sun, walking down the streets towards the academy, Kaede bore a confident smile.

At the gates, she caught sight of a familiar white locks, and realized, she had acted quite absurd the previous day, so briskly and stiffly she walked towards Kakashi until she was standing before the boy.

"I'm sorry for yesterday" Kaede bowed her head low as as she announced her apology, and just like that whispers surrounded her once again.

"Is she trying to confess to Hatake-san"

"Eeeww, who would like her"

"Does she even look in a mirror?"

"Disgusting and to think she's related to someone like the yellow flash" Kaede began to shake and the confidence she has begun to slip, but this was it, it was now or never, with the last of her resolve she held on to what was left of her confidence and yanked it back.

"Listen y'all, I'll beat all of you just you watch, I will be the best kunoichi this academy has ever seen, and I won't back down, whether if it's from a rival or a bully" Kaede announced, not only to the gossipers, but to the entirety of the whole school.

Once again, whispers, no conversations and statements began to circulate her, louder than she had ever heard, but this time it was different, for she was prepared to go against anything or anyone for her dream, undeterred and unabashed.

Kakashi, who had been there to witness the whole thing smile sincerely from under his mask.

"I'll be looking forward to it" Kakashi whispered watching as a whole new Kaede entered the academy.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

It was already at the death of night but grunting and panting still echoed surrounding the training ground. Kaede wiped her face with sweat, she had almost beaten her entire form black and blue, but she was not showing any signs of stopping.

It had been a year since her admission to the academy and with rigorous training she had unconsciously lost her chubby form. All that was left now was a small lithe form, conditioned for fighting.

"Not enough" Kaede whispered staring at the tree measuring her improvement, but it wasn't enough, Minato graduated at a very young age and she was nowhere near his level when he was at his age, and that made Kaede agitated, she wanted to keep her word to the people from the academy, but she wasn't making that much progress, so in order to raise her spirits, Minato taught Kaede the tree climbing exercise and promised to teach her the water walking exercise once she mastered the tree climbing one, she wanted to master it by the end of the day, but she wasn't making progress at all.

"Damn it!" Kaede exclaimed as she fell, once again from the tree before passing out from exhaustion.

Unknowingly, Kakashi had watched her from afar as she tire herself out, like he had been for the past year. Hard work and perseverance combined with her wits, she had transformed herself to a fine kunoichi in training, but even he had to admit she's been working herself too hard, comparing everything to the image of her older brother just as everybody is doing.

The following day, Kakashi watched as Kaede pranced inside their classroom looking the exact opposite of what she had looked like just a few hours ago, as if she hadn't beaten herself to death.

"Oh, good morning Kaede-chan" Rin, her seatmate greeted her as she sat down.

"Good morning Rin-chan" Kaede answered smiling brightly at her friend as they chatted fondly, momentarily forgetting that they were kunoichi in training, and from where Kakashi watched, Kaede looked better smiling.

"Hatake Kakashi" a sensei called to him from the entrance of their classroom once everybody had piled in. Startled, every student aside from Kakashi looked surprised and curious as to why an academy sensei that isn't handling their class, instead handling much more advance class would want from him. Rin grabbed on to Kaede's arm who was staring just as confused towards Kakashi as he walked out of the room.

Before leaving Kakashi gave one last look towards Kaede before disappearing after the shut door.

"Good morning class-" their sensei greeted them as if nothing had happened, however a quick but hidden look at Kaede didn't escape her notice and at once she had a damn good idea where the genius son of a prodigy was sent. Kaede clenched both her fist and teeth, she knew that look anywhere…she had disappointed someone once again.

"Kaede, is there something wrong?" Rin asked feeling Kaede suddenly tense up from beside her.

"Umm, it's nothing," Kaede said giving Rin her award winning smile.

However throughout the day, Kaede broke several things in the palm of her hands, unconsciously.

"I'll be going home earlier Rin, see you tomorrow" Kaede waved goodbye, all the while Rin watched her with eyes full of worry.

Contrary to her bidding, Kaede didn't go home that night, instead she went straight to the fields to train and of course to let off steam she had been bolting all up inside.

Kaede was pissed beyond hell, so she blew it all out on the defenseless trees surrounding the training grounds, punching with everything she's got.

"Damn it damn it DAMN IT" Kaede yelled in frustration, reaching for the last of her strengths she collected everything she's got in her fist and punched the tree breaking it in half.

"What?!" Kaede asked completely shocked at the fallen tree then her fists.

"Surprising isn't it, you know most people train years to achieve what you have just done unknowingly." A blonde woman emerged from the shadows, a blonde woman she knows well enough.

"Tsunade-sama" Kaede bowed, to greet the legendary kunoichi, one that even Kushina herself looked up to.

"You were able to break that tree in half not because of sheer strength, or just because you were pissed as hell, you were able to concentrate your chakra on your fists, therefore amplifying your strength enough to break the tree.

"Concentrate, chakra, I can't even focus it enough to walk uprights on the tree." Kaede replied, but the older female just smirked at her.

"Empty your mind, try doing it now" Tsunade instructed and Kaede did as she was told to, clearing her mind not thinking about anything else, and without knowing it, Kaede had reached the top of the tree.

"I did it!" Kaede screamed at the top of her lungs in glee, sliding down the tree to thank her impromptu sensei, but she was already gone.

"Thank you!" Kaede yelled letting the sound surround the place, wherever she might have went, she would have certainly heard it, if she was still in Konoha that is.

"Kind of you to teach the kid a lesson out of the blue, Tsunade" Jiraiya jeered as he waited for his female teammate.

"The girl already has potential, all she has to do is to not over think things" Tsunade explained and continued walking.

The next morning Kaede entered their classroom with an unusual skip in her step and a grin on her face, completely weirding everybody she passed, even Rin.

' _Something really good must've happened last night'_ Rin thought as Kaede's mood turned a good one hundred and eighty degrees overnight.

"Good morning Rin" Kaede greeted as she sat down next to Rin.

"Someone's in a good mood" Rin joked and Kaede simmered her grin down to a gentle smile.

"Rin, did you know, did you know I mastered a new technique last night!" Kaede whispered and Rin looked back at Kaede worriedly.

"You're not training yourself to the point of passing out again are you Kaede-chan?" Rin asked Kaede suspiciously, the other stuttering under her scrutinizing eyes.

"No-I mean, yeah, I mean it was training, no very light training, simple exercises you know" Rin sighed and grabbed hold of Kaede's gloved hands, revealing the battered, bruised and practically broken.

"Seriously Kaede, you have to be alive to reach your goal you know, it's not use killing yourself" Rin scolded at Kaede as she bandaged her hands, Kaede puffed her cheeks and pouted like a child in retaliation.

"Good morning class!" their sensei greeted as soon as the last student, ehem Obito, entered the classroom, blabbering excuses like helping an elderly on the way to the academy, earning him a unbelieving tsk from Kakashi, making the whole class break into a fits of laughter.

"Settled down, today we are going to proceed outside for some sparring exercises"

"Hai!" Everyone answered as they began to stand up and piled out of the room and onto the school's training grounds.

Everyone watched in amusement as Obito made a fool of himself whilst bragging.

"Next up, Namikaze Kaede up against Hatake Kakashi, front and forward" their sensei called out. The whole class immediately fell silent as they watched the two prodigy step forward up against each other. Kaede glared at the ground, lips pursed as she begrudgingly stepped forward. Their sensei did this purposely, building rivalry between them, both cultivating them to stand off against each other but never letting them cross fist, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

And what moment can be more perfect as a grudge match to prove that Kakashi is indeed worthy of his early advancement. Have him crush the rival the competed for his pedestal. For a while, Kakashi and Kaede stood on neutral grounds of mutual avoidance, both have decided that they were too different to get along. Kaede's principles completely contradicted Kakashi's and thus, but have decided to stay at the other's parallel zones, standing close but never meeting.

Kaede began to peel of Rin's bandages, if it had been any other opponent, it would have been fine to keep them on, barely being able to close her hands to form a fist however, with Kakashi as her opponent, and she needed every ace she could get.

Kakashi watched as Kaede removed the bandages, revealing the hands she abused every single night. Kaede was strong, her will even stronger, but it was no use, no matter how strong she got, he was still better.

Once Kaede completely removed the bandages, both of them took stance, ready to pounce at any moment, but when the sensei had given them the signal, they remained staring at each other, circling at each other, watching every movement, observing every inch of the other party.

' _Kaede has a straight forward style of battle, confronting her opponent up front and honest'_ Kakashi thought, preparing for Kaede's strike at any given moment.

' _My usual tactics won't work on Kakashi, I might not have been put up against him, but he has seen me fight and he knows my style'_ and just like that an idea popped in her head.

Kakashi had been prepared to block Kaede's first kick, but what he wasn't prepared for was the impact, it wasn't strong, on the contrary, it didn't feel like a kick at all, instead, Kaede used her kick as a launch pad and gave Kakashi a round house kick, it caught him by surprise, but Kakashi was able to dodge by jumping back and away from Kaede.

Kakashi stared at his opponent, this wasn't going to be as easy as he expected it to be. Kaede smirked at him and began an onslaught of attacks, but Kakashi was quick on his feet to block and retaliate with his own attacks, for quite a time, they two simply exchanged blows.

Kaede can feel her grip of her temper gradually decreasing, the battle was dragging on a little too long, if Kakashi was taking this seriously, even without the use of his strength he should have been done with her. Feeling her anger boil Kaede threw a rage filled punch towards Kakashi, but he was able to easily block it completely with two arms raised to protect his face.

However the impact of the punch threw him several feet away. Kakashi stared at his arms, he could have sword he heard something crack. It wasn't an ordinary punch, at least not one a girl her age can produce, he knew he had to be careful to dodge rather than simply blocking.

What followed after that didn't sailed as smooth as Kakashi had planned it, he was finding it difficult to find an opening in Kaede's stance AND dodge punches.

Punches that have and impact even if you have successfully dodged it, however he saw it, an opening, Kaede in confidence with her offense strength had left her defense crumbling, and Kakashi seized this moment to kick Kaede's foot from under her, catch her surprised self, twist and arm and hold her down on the ground.

"In a fight, it's pointless to go after an opponent who is much stronger than you, evade if you have to complete the mission" Kakashi stating the difference between them.

"Then tell me, as a shinobi, what do you fight for Kakashi? What will you risk your life for, if not for the living?" Kaede growled at him.

"At least I have my own identity" Kakashi retaliated and once the sensei had declared Kakashi's win, she escaped Kakashi's loosening grasp, walking away for the day.

The next day, Kakashi was transferred to the advanced classes, and even though Kaede had expected the turn events to have an effect on her, it still pissed her off to no end. Judging, expectant and disappointed gazes fell upon her just as Kakashi left the room, and it ticked Kaede off.

' _Not doing enough, not doing enough, I have to be better, just like onii-chan, I have to be stronger, just like onii-chan, I have to be smarter just like onii-chan. I have to be able to reach Kakashi, I have to catch up to him, to his level, I have to I have to'_ Kaede's new mental mantra pushed her farther and farther…until she had nowhere to go but over the edge.

And just as she rose amongst the ranks, Kakashi was also there to watch her fall, well almost. Kakashi may not admit it to himself, but its one sight that he didn't want to see, so he took things upon himself to fix the situation.

"You know, no matter how strong you are, all you're doing is throwing random punches if you don't maximize it" Kakashi criticized as he replaced Kaede's imaginary sparring partner. This angered Kaede even more, throwing of her attacks even more off as she was running solely on raw emotion, and all Kakashi did was dodge, block and resist until Kaede burnt out by herself.

Panting as she stood on all fours, cursing at her weakness.

"What do you mean by at least you have your own identity" barely gasped out the words, ashamed that Kakashi actually gave her quite a struggle in understanding what he meant.

"You're style, your trying to imitate several people, it's not you, Kaede,-" Kakashi walked towards her and offered his hand.

"No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone expects out of you, you are who you are don't lose yourself it he pursuit of reason" Kakashi said nonchalantly as if he was just giving an advice about the weather, but it didn't matter how he said it, because to Kaede, she was sure his words will mar her for the rest of her life"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"Congratulations on graduating and becoming a genin Kaede" Minato proclaimed as he popped pen the confetti as soon as Kaede set foot inside their shared home.

"Congratulation on graduating on top of the class Kaede" Kushina greeted with a homemade cake. Kaede was loss for words, she didn't expect to be greeted like this, heck she didn't expect for either Kushina or Minato to be home they were out on a mission for a few days.

However, there is also a person she wanted to thank for the success of her graduation.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

 _Kaede went home from the academy that day, just like every other day, her day going on relatively normal as always. With Kakashi no longer in her class, she was able to easily breeze to the top of the class, not that she was that far down, thanks to Kushina and Minato's tutoring. Even though she was going at a much slower pace than she wanted, she as happy with her current predicament, because she was moving at her own pace, not a pace that somebody had preplanned for her, not a pace that she planned for herself based on somebody else's._

" _I'm home" Kaede announced traipsing in their apartment as always, noting that both her guardians are in by the count of the footwear, but instead of the usual cheerful greeting she received_

 _Kaede noted the glum atmosphere that circulated between the two._

" _Hey what's up, why so glum chum?" Kaede jested, trying to liven up the mood, but at the sight of her, the already grave looks on their faces only intensified._

" _Kaede, your classmates with Hatake Kakashi right?" Minato asked, and although he didn't need to, knowing Kakashi has been a huge part of her progress, Minato needed to find a way on how he can break it to Kaede gently._

" _Well, his father, Hatake Sakumo was found dead in their apartment, it appears that he committed suicide." Minato explained as gently as he could, but his afraid there's no way of easing the shock of the news. Kaede dropped her back eyes wide and lips trembling, Kakashi's father the white fang of Konoha meant the world to him, he was the pride the joy and the love of the young prodigy._

" _Who found him?" Kaede sputtered, trying to get her lips to stop trembling just enough so her words can be considered as audible._

" _It was Kakashi, he found his father dead in their shared apartment. Committed suicide after he was vilified by the very comrades he rescued at the risk of abandoning their mission" Minato agonized as he told the whole situation to his litter sister. Minato wasn't known for acting on his emotions, but this time, the loss of life because of such circumstances drove him to his limits._

" _No, no, NO! Their wrong, white fang was right, how could they?" Kaede bursted before running out their apartment as fast as they can. All that she can think of is how unfair their world is, and how Kakashi needed someone now or else it would be harder to pull him back up later._

 _It didn't even occur to her where in the heck she would find Kakashi, but it's as if she didn't need to use her head, she went with what she figured was right._

 _And figure it out she did, for she found Kakashi standing inside his house, trying once again to feel with his mind as always._

" _Kakashi" Kaede whispered, she had been in a hurry to run to him, yet she did not know how she was going to approach the situation now that she's here._

" _Kakashi!" Kaede once again called out to him, this time with more resolve and purpose for her arrival, but even with that taken into account, her call still fell on deaf ears, she patiently called out to him some more, alas, Kaede was not known for her patience._

" _Kakashi!" Kaede screamed, slapping him out of his trance, this time effectively catching his attention. Kakashi looked at Kaede with crazy eyes and she had only point four seconds to conclude that this has been the most emotional version of Kakashi she had ever had the chance of seeing._

" _What do you want Namikaze?" Kakashi sneered as he turned to give Kaede a face of his back. The last thing Kakashi needed was for this overly vivacious blonde._

" _Kakashi, please just listen" Kaede pleaded, following Kakashi like a tail to his head._

" _Leave me alone!"_

" _You have to listen to me, Kakashi you're father-"_

" _Leave me alone you are not a part of this!" in a blind range, Kakashi swung his fist, cutting off Kaede, sending her flying across the room._

 _It had taken more than a few moments, and the next they realized, Kaede was nursing a swollen cheek, no a swollen face, eyes wide with shock. Kaede knew Kakashi would lash out, but not in the physical kind._

 _Kakashi was staring at his hand completely shocked, he didn't know how to react to this sort of scenario, he hadn't meant for it to happen. After staring at his hand, he looked towards Kaede whose face was blank for the very first time, pressing her hands against her cheek, it was painful, but what made it even more painful was she didn't expect it from Kakashi of all people._

" _I understand" Kaede said and left without uttering another word._

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK-END*_-+% =o*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

A chill went down Kaede's spine when she remembered that image of Kakashi after his father committed suicide, Kaede came to his aid, she wanted to tell him that his father did the right thing protecting his comrades and those who his father had saved and shunned him were ungrateful idiots, but Kakashi wasn't hearing any of it, like the two of them were in a completely different time and space from the other.

' _Leave me alone, you're not a part of this'_ and after that, Kakashi just fell deeper in his own well of belief. Living in the shame of his father's ungrateful comrades. Kaede figured it was her fault for over stepping her boundaries, for thinking they were more than what meets the eye, but who was she kidding, they were after all, they were oceans apart, and no matter how close Kaede felt next to him, she just couldn't seem to reach Kakashi, and his father's death only pushed them farther apart.

"Thank you so much, Minato-nii, Kushina-nee" Kaede gleamed as she sat down to a feast prepared by the two of them, who could have set up a successful restaurant if they weren't accomplished ninjas.

"Do you know which teams you belong too?" Kushina asked.

"Hmm, let's see, I'm with a Hyuga and someone from the Inuzuka," Kaede said, instantly worried.

"Why the long face though?" Kushina asked midway through her meal,

"Our sensei still hasn't revealed out teams yet, so we'll have to wait for it tomorrow" Kaede pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it would be alright, your sensei is going to designated each member to complement each other's strengths and weakness" Minato cheered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That's a nice beginning mindset as a new sensei" Kushina jested, playfully jabbing an elbow on Minato's shoulder.

"Ehhh, you're going to be a team sensei, that's amazing, congratulations Minato-nii. Though I wonder, who will be on your team" Kaede said and the embarrassed smile didn't leave his face, and instantly Kaede had a good idea which person is on his team.

"Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin" Minato confided the names of his would be team, a little unsure of himself.

"Oh come one, you're going to do great, I know you will" Kushina cheered on.

"So how about you, aren't you just as ready as Minato-nii to start taking in genin teams?" Kaede remembered.

"Oh, you see, it's because, um, Minato can explain it better" Kushina stammered, as her face turned into a color that rivaled her hair. Kaede turned to her brother with wide curious eyes making Minato sweat profusely.

"Um, as you can see, well I asked her to marry me" Minato began sloppy, but being his suave self was able to recover his suave self and impart what Kaede had been asking.

"Really! Congratulations!" Kaede squeaked, jumping to embrace her two most favorite people in the world.

The next day, Kaede walked towards the academy so they can meet their assigned sensei. Despite her insistence, both Kushina and Minato did not relent who her team and her team's sensei would be, only that they both knew she was going to learn a great deal lot from this person.

"Hmph, didn't even hint if it would be a male or a female" Kaede pouted, continuing down the path towards the academy.

At the academy entrance, Kaede stopped at the sight of Kakashi leaning so casually against the entrance pillars. It had been the first time they were able to stand face to face since Kakashi had advance before their eyes, after the ' _incident'_ both of them had grown wary and began to drift apart, farther than they ever were to begin with, but that didn't they were unaware of each other's presence and achievements.

Between the two of them, no words were exchanged, but as they looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, it would seem that no words was needed. They both recognized each other with a nod, and walked on ahead to their designated classroom.

The first part of the day's assignment is to introduce everybody to their respective teammates, and as it was revealed to her by her older brother Kakashi, Obito and Rin did and up as teammates. Meanwhile, she was teamed up with members of prestigious clans; Hyuuga Soichiro and Inuzuka Toru, both of which were practically masters of their clan's specialties, however, Kaede recalled that other than their bloodline's abilities, both held no significant prowess, she began to wonder how their sensei is going to strategize them to function as a team. Looking back, she did have a good relationship as they have been classmates for the duration of their stay at the academy. Soichiro had that cute boy next door vibe and Toru was a quite person, very quiet as a matter of fact she hasn't heard him say a single word, he preferred communicating through actions, but he was not a snob of any kind.

Newly inducted genins began piling in the room, eagerly and anxiously waiting for their sensei, already seated with their teammates. Inside the room, Kaede regarded that everybody was fidgeting because of this including herself, well everybody but one. Kaede stared at Kakashi's back as he sat alone in the front of the classroom.

' _It must have been very lonely for him, with his father gone, and being a lone genin for a few years, waiting for the rest of us to graduate'_ Kaede pondered, eyes softening.

"Kaede, you made it" Rin greeted, approaching the blonde kunoichi.

"Umm, I arrived earlier than expected, I couldn't sleep," Kaede sputtered, her head falling bobbed her head sideward in shame, making Rin giggle.

"That is so like you, well then see you" Rin waved goodbye, the blush on her face not going unnoticed by Kaede whilst she approached her white haired team member. In an instant, Kaede felt an unwelcomed tightening in her chest watching Rin go sit next to Kakashi, trying to make a conversation with him.

Although she didn't have time to delve deeper in this new found sensation when one by one, jonin masters began to enter and pick up their students, until an identical set of blond locks entered their room.

"Good afternoon, I am Namikaze Minato, it's nice to meet you!" Minato introduced himself to his students, shocking Kakashi, albeit unnoticeable, but still shocked him. He had heard of the yellow flash, but looking at him, he doesn't seem intimidating at all.

Soon after that the day took a nose dive as they grew more bored with every team that leaves with their new sensei, until they were the only ones left inside the classroom.

"What the heck is taking our sensei so long?" Kaede grumbled as she slammed her face on her desk.

"Ouch" she soon mumbled, not expecting to hit the desk that hard. Toru, together with his puppy Ichizo, comforted her by patting on the already forming bruise.

"Calm down Kaede, I'm sure our sensei had just got caught up in some important business" Soichiro assured the team with a smile that won the hearts of many girls of their generation.

"You think they forgot to tell out sensei that they had to be here?" Kaede hinted, and Toru just shrugged in response. A little longer, all of them began to do other things to kill time, Soichiro took out a brush and a scroll and began writing calligraphies, Toru occupied himself with Ichizo practicing tricks, whilst Kaede busied herself with embroidery, a hobby that she had been immersing herself with ever since Minato taught her when she was younger. It monopolized her attention long enough to take her mind off of things.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was practically kicked out of the hospital, she didn't want anything to do with this matter she didn't even bother to know her would be student's name, much less glance at their profiles, but the third hokage had reasoned that if she wanted to prove her proposal correct she would have to begin with her team, a team of fresh out of the oven genin.

"That old geezer pressing on matters" Tsunade clenched her teeth in irritation, she didn't have to gal to turn down the third's proposition, since hers was placed on the line. However she had a plan, an a clever one at that, she would train a medic nin, accompany them, then on the next chunin exams she'll recommend them for chunin promotions. Begrudgingly she made her way towards the ninja academy where her students were supposedly waiting.

"Line up genins!" her voice boomed as the door banged open, causing Kaede to stab her finger with a needle, Soichiro to smear the ink on his work and Toru freeze, unable to dodge Ichizo's playful nib.

Tsunade felt her patience wearing thin as her genins continued to stare at her dumbfounded.

"Did you not here me" her voice once again boomed, shocking all three youthful ninjas to scramble on their feet and line up before their master.

"Introduce yourselves" Tsunade ordered hurriedly, and one by one, her students nervously introduced themselves, but her eyes were focused on the sole female of the team, whom was able to perfect concentrating her chakra on a specific body part of her body to amplify the effects, and she did it without even realizing it.

Kaede and her teammates twitched and fidgeted uncomfortably under Tsunade's scrutinizing eyes.

"Alright, you pass meet me the day after tomorrow dismissed" Tsunade concluded and left.

"EEHHHH" all three exclaimed in unison, unable to process what just happened.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Three pairs of feet landed on the green grass, attached to three exhausted, but equally pleased owners.

"Good, you've improved since I left, keep up the good work, I guess my training regimen is working, maybe we should amp up the intensity for my next mission" Tsunade theorized, and the three genins grimaced, they were barely able to make it through the training regimen she left, what more is she decided to amp it up.

"Alright, that's it for today, dismissed" Tsunade declared.

"Hey Kaede, you want to go to that new dango shop," Soichiro interjected just as Kaede was about to walk home, Kaede's sweet tooth was no secret amongst peers.

Toru smiled at Ichizo knowingly, being the wallflower of the classroom, Toru was able to pay attention to certain things, like how Soichiro would glance at Kaede several seconds too long, or how his face would gain a subtle pink hue whenever Kaede was focused on him.

Kaede was about to agree, when once again her plans were intercepted when Tsunade called out to her.

"Kaede, you still have your medic training, let's go"

Kaede looked at Soichiro with apologizing eyes.

"Maybe next time them Soichiro" Kaede absentmindedly pecked Soichiro's cheeks lightly and went off to follow her master, leaving Soichiro blushing mad.

"What are we going to learn today sensei" Kaede asked excited for the day's lesson. At first, Kaede wasn't interested at all in learning how to be a medic other than the basic first aid stuff, that Tsunade threatened her entire ninja career with, but the more she learned, the more she wanted to learn, and in just a few months, Kaede now sincerely wants to be a medic.

"I'm going to teach you how to amass chakra and storing it for later and much needed use, once successful, a mark will form on your forehead like this" Tsunade explained pointing at her mark, surprising Kaede.

"What you mean that's not painted on line Toru's" Kaede marveled resulting in Tsunade's fist on her head.

"Focus!"

"Ouch" Kaede whined, but proceeded to act on Tsunade's instructions, trusting her instructor's judgment whole heartedly. Tsunade watched in silent pride as Kaede was able to master her technique, like every single one of hers with ease. It was as if Kaede wasn't meant to ever take lives, but preserve it.

"That's it, good work Kaede" Tsunade praised patting down Kaede's locks.

"Really?!" Kaede practically gleamed at the praise, finally someone outside her family who can recognize her worth without the family bond. Kaede remembered that night while she was working herself to an early grave with training, it was Tsunade that taught her how she would be able to channel her strength, and she wasn't Kakashi who was able to think things through, no she functioned with her heart, she had always followed her heart and it was no surprise that it would also be her strongest asset.

"Listen well Kaede, these hands, your comrade will rely on this hands, and while you grow stronger, the longer their life will be you understand that Kaede?" Tsunade reminded, holding Kaede's hands in hers, and leaning down to level with her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei, I will do my best" Kaede promised and ran after, a gleaming smile on her face as she rushed through crowds of villagers.

Life had been great…

…but alas, it wasn't going to stay that way for long, not in this era of war, not in this world of shinobi….

It had only been a simple mission of surveillance and patrolling the borders, but really in these times anything aside from going to the front lines is simple, but still, after being promoted as chunins, Tsunade had placed complete faith that they would be able to carry out this surveillance mission with ease.

"We have to cover a lot of area, it we want this to be over quickly we better split up" Soichiro discussed as he laid out the plan before them. Gifted with the gift of foresight of both the physical and the mental, the Hyuga became the young prodigy of the clan under Tsunade's iron fist.

' _I'll go east to eastern south, you go west and western south'_ Toru gestured to Soichiro and Soichiro nodded, without further speculation, Toru disappeared with his trusty steed.

"You're not purposely covering more ground to make up for me are you?" Kaede raised her eyebrows as Soichiro rolled up the map, preparing for his part of the mission.

"Kaede, I'm sure Toru didn't mean to belittle you, but –" before Soichiro could ever finish, Kaede pulled him by his collar to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know, you're adorable when you think I'm upset" Kaede whispered, clinging to him, it wasn't their first time being alone outside of the village without Tsunade to supervise them, but they had been lucky those previous times.

Soichiro wrapped his arms around Kaede as a form of comfort not only for Kaede, but for him as well. Finally deciding it was time to move, Soichiro gave a long and lasting kiss on Kaede's forehead, making sure to memories how she smelt.

"Everything is going to be fine Kaede" Soichiro promised…

…unfortunately not all promised are kept.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"NO!" Kaede woke up in cold sweat, only to find herself alone in inside a room she had rented for the time being. It had been years since the incident happened, but still memories haunted her whenever her mind would be at its ease. Unable to face reality, Kaede fled after that day, unable to face the people who put so much faith in her; her sensei, her family, everyone.

"Kai-san, you're awake have you rested at all" Maya, a young girl from the village, who had taken to assisting her during her short stay. For months Kaede had travelled non-stop, pausing only in villages that needed her help, ravaged by the war that they were not even a part of. Villages so small, the nations putting them behind every priority list.

She left behind everything of Kaede the kunoichi, she was no good at that, now she is known as Kai, the travelling doctor. A small bird flew down on the window, a familiar bird that she had seen many times before.

"Yes, Kai, I'll be with you momentarily" Kaede or Kai nodded to the young girl, who was smart enough to read that Kaede wanted to be left to her own devices. Kaede approached the bird and opened the scroll attached to its back.

"A token of thanks, and another one for your journey back home little one" Kaede offered her rice to the little bird who was too happy to oblige her offer.

' _I have been named the hokage'_ was the only thing written in the small piece of paper, but she recognized that penmanship anywhere. Hidden along those words, Kaede can almost hear her brother's aspirations, worries and promises that would come to the new power and responsibility placed upon his shoulders.

"Congratulations nii-chan, if there was someone worthy of being a hokage, that's you" Kaede whispered, to the air, hoping that it would carry her words to her brother, who had never ceased to write to her even if she would never write back.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Meanwhile, inside Konohagakura, Kakashi walked with his hands in his pockets, pondering the course of recent events, most specifically, the incident that had taken the lives of Kaede's teammates from her, and had taken Kaede from him, err the village.

Kakashi paused in his steps, he had not intended it, but his mind had gone down on its path, but it had been lonely when Kaede went MIA, and once again, he found himself walking towards his sensei's home, who also happened to be Kaede's older brother, who had been currently proclaimed the 4th hokage.

When the door opened, instead of his blonde sensei, he was received by his wife, the red head kunoichi who gave him a gesture that to him translated as a very sad no. They had hoped that Kaede would return to celebrate Minato's inauguration, but Kakashi sighed, thank Kushina for his time and apologized for the bother before going off to the streets one more. It had been almost a year since Kaede went missing, no one knows of her whereabouts only that the bird Minato trained to follow her chakra signature no matter how far returns without Minato's letters and chirping happily from being spoiled.

Still, it was unnerving not hearing from her, even when they weren't on speaking terms, there was a certain sense of constancy that comforted Kakashi, and now she's just gone, and with her, a piece of Kakashi went with her.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Finishing her rounds for the day, Kaede concluded that most of her patients were healed for the better part, the rest can be taken care off by their loved ones, this was it, it was finally time for her to move one, so returning to her room she began packing her bags, when the village elder, Maya's grandmother, who was also named Maya approached her.

"Leaving so soon?" the elder one approached her, almost scaring Kaede out of her skin, she barely heard the woman.

"The wounded have finally, recovered, all that is left is for them is to rest, I'm sure the rest of their families are sufficient to cater to them" Kaede explained returning to her packing.

"And who will cater to you?" the old lady's words made Kaede freeze, giving the old lady sometime to actually approach her.

"I'm not injured, besides I can't stay for long, I have somewhere I need to be" Kaede turned, only to find that elder Maya is already in front of her.

"I'm not a doctor, but I know a wound when I see, one, it's in here" Maya directed her finger to Kaede's chest, where her heart resided underneath. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, the old woman caressed Kaede's face in her dainty, old but strong hands.

"This is not a face of a person who is going somewhere, this is a face of the person who is running from something, stay Kaede, and perhaps, you may find solace long enough to find your answers. You may find console in running, but only in stopping will you have time to meditate on your answers, come I'll teach you something" the old lady didn't even wait for her to reply instead dragged Kaede.

' _Damn how is she this strong?!'_ Kaede pondered as she was dragged to Maya's home.

"Here sit" Maya instructed forcing her on her knees, and handing her a thread and cloth.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Kaede asked, realizing she is sitting inside Maya's workshop where in she created beautiful clothes.

"Create, people say that pain and anger is destruction, nobody bothers to recognize the beauty of rising above the rubble of your despair" Maya insisted. Kaede gave a suspiciously look at the old lady, wondering if she is just being forced into labor, but decided to give the old lady's technique a try, after all she does have a couple of years under her belt against Kaede.

Kaede thus stayed for a few more months, and as Maya had stated, it helped her think, and now standing at the edge of the village, carrying her bad and her new found resolve, Kaede smiled feeling the bright future, though may troubling, is still ahead of them.

"Have you found your answer now child" Maya asked as she stood next to Kaede, seeing her off as they both welcomed the first crack of dawn.

"Yes, and I have to thank you for that Maya-baa" Kaede thanked her with a bow.

"Don't mention it, you were really handy when it came to the workshop" Maya revealed giving a hearty chuckle, to which Kaede just sweat dropped.

' _I knew it!'_ Kaede smiled and gave one last hug to Maya before leaving.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

After that Kaede has once again taken to the streets, only pausing briefly to offer assistance, now she is not only known as a travelling medic, but is already making a name for herself in the clothing industry thanks to Maya.

Everywhere she had stopped, she had been invited by prestigious people of their respective village to ask something of her hand. Throughout her adventures, she had taken to writing back to Konoha, often narrating her travels, and sometimes giving coded advices to her older brother in between the lines.

It was through her letter did she keep in touch with her life in Konohagakure. It was through their letters did she learn of Kushina's pregnancy and how she would be the best aunt in the whole world. It was through those letters did she learn that she was going to have a nephew and a niece, who would be called Naruto and Misaki who were already creating an impression creating such ruckus inside Kushina's womb. Like two sides of the coin, it was also through Minato's letters did she learn of Kakashi, Rin and Obito, how Obito offered his sharingan eye for Kakashi, how Rin had died, accidentally by Kakashi's hand, and how Kakashi had begun to change in a downward spiral, and if Minato would do nothing, Kakashi would walk himself to a point of no return.

After hearing what happened, Keade was heartbroken, but is continuously humbled by just the thought of Kakashi's feelings right now. She had thought of writing to him, actually she had wrote him letter after letter, but never really had the guts to send it to him. How could she, she who always blabbered the preciousness of life, had lost the lives of two of the people she held close to her heart. How could she look Kakashi in the eye after that?

Nevertheless, it didn't stop Kaede from advising Minato what she thought would be the best for him, so in a small piece of parchment, Kaede wrote from the bottom of his heart.

' _He still has hope, he is a man with a good heart. He trusts you, Nii-chan, entrust him to protect something precious to you too'_ Kaede cryptically wrote, something she knew only Minato would understand.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Kakashi, now the infamous captain of the Anbu team Ro, known for many plenty, not so kind names, was called upon his hokage and his sensei, and like a diligent soldier he is he bid to his leader's command.

"You summoned me hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked through his mask. Minato nodded at him and stood from his seat to look towards the village horizon.

"I want to apologize to you Kakashi, it had been wrong for me to put you in the anbu. Don't get me wrong, you were an excellent asset to the anbu, but it was no right for me to put you through that" Minato began, discussing Kakashi's predicament. Minato, turned this time to face Kakashi, walking towards him, until he was just a good footstep away from his student.

Kakashi removed his mask to face his master directly.

"Kakashi, I'm taking you off the anbu" Minato ordered him, Kakashi's eye widened, the only dead give a way in his mask covered face, that was only hidden more since he needed to cover his left eye so that the sharingan won't over exert him.

Sensing Kakashi's distress, Minato placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm giving you a much more important assignment; Kakashi I want you to protect Kushina and our future children in my stead" Minato clarified. Kakashi's eye which is really the only indication of any emotion of his, nearly glimmered, his sensei, the man who along with him, was trusted by the whole village to protect them, wanted him, his student to protect the most precious people in his life, after he had failed with his?

"I can't take credit for it, it wasn't my idea, but the person who gave me the advice was completely right" Minato hinted and pressed a small piece of paper in his hands before dismissing him.

Kakashi walked aimlessly, his feet unconsciously taking him to the training grounds wherein he spent most of his time silently watching Kaede make progress. He finally looked down to the paper in his hands and in it were short simple yet meaningful words, written by the hands whose owner he longed to see.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Kaede was running holes on her room's flooring, she'd been like this for a few days. It had been weeks since Minato had last wrote to her when he relayed about his worries of Kushina, who was a jinchuriki going into labor with not just one but two of his children. He had feared that it might take Kushina's life, but he believed in his wife's strength.

Kaede had replied, stating that she was going to return as soon as the children make their way into the world to help Kushina in raising them, just as she had helped Minato in raising her, Kaede also reassured her brother hat everything was going to be okay….How wrong she was.

Days later the bird who always delivered her letters arrived carrying the most dreadful news.

 _Namikaze Minato, together with his wife, Kushina was killed in action protecting Konoha from the Kyuubi_

Kaede instantly slumped on the floor and let out the most heartbreaking shrill she had ever heard.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

It had been raining that day, as if the skies were sympathizing their mourning, shedding tears as it dressed itself if black. The lost was great, and amongst those losses was the death of their beloved hokage and his wife, but the loss of life would have been greater if they did sacrifice their lives.

The third hokage, who had been reinstated had ordered him to wait for Kaede, who would be returning back to the village to honor her siblings' final moments in the land of the living. It had been raining none stop for the past few days, but he doubted that Kaede would stop to wait it out when she knew her brother would be waiting.

Kakashi had immediately seen her approaching from the horizon, he would recognize that blonde hair anywhere, already dressed in a black yukata she used to hate to wear, completely soaked to the bones, with her long blonde hair sticking to her skin.

Once she got closer, Kakashi was able to inspect Kaede even more, she had matured over the years, but what was most notable was that Kaede looked terrible, he should know because she looked the way he feels.

Kaede's face was blank as her mind as she aimlessly walked towards her home village, the rain felt comforting like it was crying the tears she hasn't been able to shed.

That day she received the news, a suffocating amount of hate and pain had conquered her senses, tainting every bit of her being as she trashed her room until not a single material inside it was broken, yet she shed no tear.

She dressed herself in black and travelled immediately back, wherein she drowned herself in the idea of loneliness, the dreadful idea that when she gets home, there would be no Minato nor Kushina that would welcome her, she drowned in sadness and sorrow in the dark abyssal places of heart, still no tear was shed. Even now after travelling non-stop for many days and nights, tired and starving Kaede felt was numbness and the cold.

At an arm's length away, Kaede stopped to shower Kakashi with the same regard he was giving her the moment he had seen her. As always, no words were exchanged, but their eyes tell it all. Without a single word, not even a brief hi or how are you doing exchanges like normal people who haven't seen each other in ages would do. Instead, Kakashi turned and began walking with Kaede following at his heels.

At the cemetery, people line up to honor their beloved were there, as expected lines and lines of families and friends of those they've loved and lost were present, and ones again Kaede was at the center of everybody's scrutiny, but this time she didn't care, rather she walked through the crowd that parted at her sight with a single purpose in mind: to properly send of her two most precious people in the whole world.

Minato and Kushina lived in love and kindness and justice and bravery, they deserved the best kind of honor the world could give them, and they have gotten it, an honors farewell, for the brothers and sisters in arms that surrendered their lives for the sake of the greater good.

How Kaede wished they could have been selfish with their lives, to choose to live long for themselves than short for others, but they weren't like that, they probably won't be able to live with themselves knowing the loss of their one life could have saved hundreds. The ceremony passed by fleetingly, at least to Kaede, all she was focused on was the image of Minato and Kushina, focusing on memorizing their smiling faces, ignoring everybody else's focus on her and her reaction.

After Minato, Kushina and all the other shinobi who died were properly sent off, Kaede's feet unconsciously brought her to their apartment, a place they had lived and shared with, their perfect little world all three of them.

For a while Kaede just roamed the house, caressing everything within reach, memories of the times they spent together rushing through her head, and like a physical blow she fell on her knees, but arms wrapping around her softened her landing into a comfortable sit.

Kakashi shadowed Kaede the moment she left the funeral, but he didn't need to follow her to know where she was going, instinctively he knew that she was going to be back at their old house just as she instinctively found him when his father died. He had planned to just be contented on shadowing her, to let her deal with her sorrow her own way, but when she saw Kaede break in the form of collapsing, Kakashi could not help himself. It's like his own body moved against his own and caught Kaede, wrapping himself around her like a comforting security blanket.

Kaede looked up to look in the eye of her old rival who gave her an intense and sincere look before subtly nodding. Just like that the tears, along with the pain the sorrow, the anger, the tiredness and the hunger broke through her damn of numbness and coldness swallowing her in whole as she cried her heart out.

Kakashi wrapped his arms tighter around Kaede, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed and muttered incoherent but easily empathized rants.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

The following day started early for both Kaede and Kakashi. Kaede had been summoned by the third hokage, and so Kakashi escorted her just as he was instructed, but even if his orders didn't steadfast, Kakashi would still have done it.

Yesterday, Kaede had cried herself to sleep, finally succumbing to hunger and exhaustion, and Kakashi stayed by her side, serving both as her comforting mattress and warming blanket at the same time. Yet even in her rest, even in her dreams, the demons of her reality chased her, and Kakashi stayed up all night, drying the tears of her sleep, one that she won't be able to wipe away.

This time, Kakashi walked right next to Kaede, subtly watching her from the only eye exposed. Kaede's face wasn't as blank as it was when she was arrived, rather it was a face of determination and that is because Kaede knew she had to be strong, she had to do what Minato had done for her over a decade ago, she had to stand as both a father and a mother for the children of the people who stood as her own father and mother figure.

Instead of heading to the hokage's building, Kakashi lead her to the holding cells, bellow the village. Kaede heard them first, before she could even lay eyes on them, newborns' cries echoing in the cells halls, like it wasn't a prison at all, no, to them it wasn't a prison, to them this was their nursery and they were in prison. Kakashi opened the door for Kaede where in she was greeted with a sight that turned her stomach.

Inside the cell, were two separate cribs that each hold a twin, but to Kaede it looked like another prison cell more than anything. Its pillars were riddled with seals of fear of what can be unleashed. It was a heart wrenching sight, both the twins reaching for their sibling, as they were wrenched from someone they had been so close too since well, the beginning.

Kaede took a good look at the twins and nearly burst into tears, the baby girl, Misaki had a lock of red hair, an exact duplicate of her mother's but when the baby girl stopped crying in favor of looking at her latest visitor, Kaede was shocked to look straight into her brother's eyes, the baby boy Naruto, who had stopped crying the moment Misaki stopped her weeping looked at her with curious eyes, one that his father owned and locks that they both had shared with Minato.

Kaede wanted to cry and comfort them from the loss that they had yet to know they have lost, but she had to restrain herself, she had to show to the hokage and the elders of the village that she was sufficient to raise Minato and Kushina's children as Minato was sufficient to take care of her.

"I will not allow inside the world of shinobi, I'm taking them both with me" Kaede announced, her determined eyes directing to the elders of Konohagakure.

"I am afraid that is not your decision to make child" Kaede's nerve popped at being called a child, but restrained herself with the thought of comparing her age to the female elder.

"Why not, Minato had been allowed to take care of me when our parents died, I don't see the reason that I can't pay him forward for what he had done for me" Kaede rebuffed.

"Don't get us wrong, child, but I am afraid the situation is not the same." The male elder answered, calm as ever.

"What do you mean?" Kaede inquired, dreading the reason behind their rebuff and the probably the same reason why the twins were kept here like prisoners.

"Before he died, Minato had sealed the nine tailed beast inside the boy, and stored the key in that baby girl. We do not know the reason behind his actions, but we believe it that Minato acted on the village's best interest, sacrificing not only himself but also his whole family" Danzo, the elder she hated the most, relayed the events to her.

With the information she had just been told, Kaede had not been able to hold herself back and punched the wall, pulverizing it completely, shocking the infants into another fit of tears.

"Damn it Minato what were you thinking" Kaede growled, her entire body shaking in anger.

"You must understand, we can only allow you to take the girl when you leave the village, preferably as soon as possible" the female elder added.

"And what of Naruto, you're going to let him suffer in the scrutiny of your village as an orphan, do you have any idea what kind of life you are forcing him to live in. Damn it he's the son of a hokage who died protecting the village, you think they'd recognize the sacrifices, no he's only going to be seen as the creature living inside of him" Kaede lashed out, but Kakashi was able to hold her in place.

"Kaede, calm down" Kakashi tried his best to calm Kaede, but years out of the ninja business did nothing to her strength.

"Kaede," the third hokage, who had kept silent the entire time whilst smoking his pipe serenely called her attention, and the sight of the composed old man who had also lost the love of his life the night of the attack made Kaede's knees buckle in shame. Sarutobi Hiruzen approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I understand where you are coming from Kaede, however, it is in our best interest to keep Naruto here, where he can be observed and checked at all times, and Misaki far away from her brother. I do not doubt you to raise Minato and Kushina's children to fine people, nor am I against the fact that you are going to forbid them to enter the world of shinobi. However the risk is too high if something to happen to the twins, and we cannot allow that" Hiruzen explained, and Kaede felt her knees gave way along with her resolve, he was right, she was not Kushina, she won't be able to handle it if the kyubi somehow overpowers Naruto or if Misaki accidentally opens the seal.

Breaking free from Kakashi, Kaede approached Naruto's crib who was still crying from all the ruckus.

"Shh, don't cry Naruto it's going to be alright. Now listen and listen well, you're going to be alone now so you have be strong okay, don't let anyone bring you down, you are the son of the strongest people I know and they love you no matter what. It's going to be hard and painful, but I know you're going to make it okay Naruto you just need to hang in there. I know I said I don't want you to be a ninja, but if you're half as bad as your mother, you're probably going to do what you want in the end, so follow your dreams Naruto, and don't let anybody bring you down" Kaede shushed Naruto's tears who opened his eyes, placed his tiny stubby hands on her cheek and smiled a toothless grin, pushing Kaede to even more tears as she cradled the baby close to her, for the first time, and last in a very long time.

After her small eternity with Naruto she placed him back to the crib and took a stuffed frog that she had made for him. Minato was quite fond of frogs as she imagined he'd get Naruto to like them too, if only he had been alive.

Tearfully Kaede nodded her goodbye to the hokage and left with Misaki, who started crying her eyes out the moment they had left the room, as if she had sensed her parting with her brother. Kaede kept walking stopping to cry behind a tree the moment she felt that she was alone with Misaki. She cried with Misaki as she cradled the child close to her.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm sorry Misaki, sshh, don't cry" Kaede coed despite her tears at the little girl, unbeknownst to her Kakashi had followed and kept watch of her the moment she left, like he always did when they were younger.

But unlike before, he was so good at keeping himself distant, until yesterday, keeping away from Kaede was proving to be an impossible task for him. He approached her as loudly as he can, making sure that she was notified of his presence before kneeling in front of her.

"Kakashi look after Naruto for me okay, promise me" Kaede pleaded grabbing hold of his hands, in which Kakashi replied by tightening his grasp on her fingers and nodding, a wordless notion, but to Kaede it was as good as a declared unbreakable vow.

"Until we meet again, Hatake Kakashi" Kaede bid farewell before kissing him on the mask above his cheek, short yet longing, fleeting yet memorable the kiss was.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

After Kaede left without another word, Kakashi returned home to find a box artfully covered in embroidered cloth. Warning bells lit up in Kakashi's head, but his curiosity got the better of him, and so despite his initial reaction, Kakashi took the box inside his apartment and opened it as he began to retire for the day.

Inside the box were small rolls of papers, papers that they usually use to pass messages via birds.

Kakashi opened one message and read…

 _I heard what happened about Obito, I don't care what happened down there, I know you've exhausted any and all effort, you did your best Kakashi_

And another…

 _The spring is beautiful here, and the festival is amazing,_

And another,

 _I'm sorry to hear about Rin_

And another,

 _Belated congratulations to being promoted a jonin, you deserve it._

And another,

 _I heard you joined the anbu and quickly rose to the ranks of a captain, I just hope you're not using work as a scapegoat for something else._

And another,

 _Happy Birthday Kakashi, I would say, it's another grey hair, but you already got that covered._

And another,

 _I heard from Nii-chan, I wish I can be there for you Kakashi, but the truth is I still don't know how to face you after what happened._

And another,

 _Strength, courage and kindness._

And countless more messages written in Kaede's hand, telling by the color of the paper, they were written in different time and different places, but out of all the rolls of paper, one stood largest of them all.

 _Dear Kakashi,_

 _I'm sorry for leaving the village in a hurry, but I didn't know how to live with myself, nor if I could ever have the courage to face you again. I acted all high and mighty about preserving life amongst all else, but I let them die, and you're probably rolling your eyes saying it's pointless, to blame myself, countless other die in the line of duty. But the truth is it was my fault because I was not strong enough to save them, if I knew then, what I know now, they would have survived that night._

 _That being said, I know you blame yourself to, and it's completely hypocritical of me to say it's not your fault so I won't say it. However, if there is something I have learned from travelling, it's that there is always something that would arise from the rubble, that there is salvation in despair, we may not understand the fruits of what happened now, but hopefully in the future we would understand the sacrifices that was made yesterday._

 _But whatever happens, good or bad, is that we learn from yesterday so we can do better tomorrow. What do you say let's do better tomorrow together?_

 _Our reunion was a trashy one, so what say you we do better next time, promise Kakashi?_

Kakashi smiled at Kaede's letter, it's just like her to bounce back on her feet.

"Tch, making a promise between us before I could even have a say in it" Kakashi sighed, neatly arranging the letter back into its box. He was about to place it under his bed, but he paused. Laughing at himself after a while, he decided against putting it under his bed and placed it on his bedside table instead.

"I promise Kaede till we see each other again"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Here it is the little Namikaze Kaede Gaiden I made, so you can have a glimpse on what Kaede went through as a child and give a little more definition to her character since she isn't mentioned as often as Misaki.

If you have any questions or if you have comments, suggestions criticisms or you feel like talking, just drop a message, or a review, but I think messages are more personal

Let's play a little game, can you guess the two people I based Kakashi and Kaede's academy relationship to?

P.S: Feel free to talk to me in the messages and I'll try to reply faster than my uploads


End file.
